How things are
by Rainbow Black
Summary: not really as sad as the title Kyouya is upset because his father walks in on tamaki and him kissing. M for later chapters   D
1. Rain falls down

How things are.

KYOUMAKI (slight bits of Kyouharu but not as a couple as a sweet moment between mother and daughter) (because I like haruhi's character just not with either guy ^-^)

Kyouya Otori must not express emotions. Not to anyone. Not even to Tamaki Souh. That is how things are. Kyouya Otori must not place a single kiss on another male's lips. Not even Tamaki Souh. That is how things are. Kyouya Otori must not dream about another male. Ever. Not even Tamaki Souh. That is the way things are. Kyouya Otori must not fall in love with Tamaki Souh. Too late.

They were simple rules, SIMPLE! And Kyouya had broken every single one in a single prom night. A dance. A kiss behind the bike sheds an exchangement of love words. But all wrong. With the wrong person of the wrong gender from the wrong family from the wrong country with the wrong personality. How could somebody so plain wrong be so perfect? Kyouya cursed Tamaki as he skidded in the rain. The voice of doom pounded in his head as his phone rang, no doubt from his dad asking him to come home so they could "talk about this." In his father's case, "talking about this" would mean a good belting and grounding.

Casting the phone on the pavement, Kyouya closed his silver eyes and listened to it shatter. Like his heart which pounded against his aching chest as he ran.

Crouching low behind a dustbin, Kyouya used a newspaper to keep the rain off his raven-black hair that was combed elegantly like always. It didn't work. He found himself holding two halves of soggy paper and covered in horrible white mush. He sighed and began to wipe it away. His glasses were knocked by his wrist and they fell to the floor. Kyouya heard the smash and rolled his eyes. _Of course this would happen to me. _

"Senpai?" the familiar voice caused Kyouya's heart to sink lower into his stomach. He'd ran so far away from his Tamaki that he'd wound up in the alleyway behind Haruhi's flat. He glanced up to see the outline of the small brunette, who smiled warmly. "Come inside out of the-" she was cut off by the thunder, which made her scream. "r-rain…" she finished, before hurrying inside, leaving the door ajar.

Sitting inside Haruhi's house, Kyouya noticed three things at once.

he had left his glasses on the floor outside

Ranka-san was not in.

He was dripping over the carpet.

"I'm so sorry for dripping water over your carpet Haruhi." He smiled humbly as the younger teen draped a towel around his shivering shoulders.

"That's okay!" she smiled cutely before running to get him some of her father's Pyjamas. "You can stay here until the storm finishes!" she called, rummaging through the drawyer.

"No I couldn't possibly-"

"No! I insist!"

Kyouya smiled. "Haruhi… why weren't you at the prom?"

"Eh… didn't want to go. Who does, really?" she smiled, beginning to look around in the kitchen… "do you want something to eat? Something warm to drink?"

"just a coffee would be fine."

"okay. You can get changed in the bathroom"

Kyouya didn't need to be directed to the bathroom. He often wound up with Haruhi during storms. Secretly it was because both hated the thunder, but Kyouya would no way admit to this fact. Once inside the bathroom he struggled with the buttons on his shirt- he couldn't see very well without his glasses. By the time he emerged, she had finished the coffees and was watching TV. Some news show was playing.

"_A search party has been called for Mr Otori's youngest son, Kyouya Otori, aged 17, dark hair and glasses. If you see him please call…."_

_"_Kyouya!" Haruhi exclaimed, looking at the older teen with a shocked face, "What happened?" Kyouya merely shook his head. He didn't want to explain the events of the night….

_6.30 The hosts (minus Haruhi) arrive at the ballroom to get ready._

_6.45 The girls and other boys enter as refreshments are served._

_6.50. Kyouya enjoys his first dance of the night with Renge, who chats non-stop the whole way through. She makes up for it by looking stunning, therefore giving him a good image though._

_7.00. Kyouya and Kaoru spend a moment chatting while watching the dancers, before Kaoru is pulled away by his brother._

_7.05. Several girls are lined up to dance with Kyouya._

_7.30. Kyouya takes a break. His feet hurt._

_7.35. Kyouya takes a bite to eat with Mori and Hunni, who tell him about their customers. He tries to look interested._

_7.45. Mori and Hunni go off to dance. Kyouya sits alone for a while._

_7.56. Kiki Sato, a new student asks Kyouya to dance with her. _

_8.05. He finishes dancing with Kiki._

_8.10. Sitting alone, Kyouya begins to notice Tamaki is dancing with Renge, and they are both chatting non-stop. Cute._

_8.15. Now it's annoying. He should be dancing with Tamaki._

_8. slumps down in a chair beside Kyouya. They talk for a while._

_8.30. dancing with Tamaki. Not noticing the girls are squeaking and people are watching. Just getting lost in those violet eyes…._

_9.00. behind the bike sheds. In a heated tongue-battle with the blond._

_9.15. there he was. His father._

_9.30. running._

_10.30. haruhi's house. _

Kyouya yawned and closed his watery eyes. He hadn't even said to Tamaki why he had ran away. In the lounge he heard the phone ring and Haruhi answer.

"Heya! Oh hi Tamaki-Senpai." Kyouya's blood froze.

"yes he is…. Okay then!" she put the phone down. "KYOUYA TAMAKI WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Kyouya swallowed before approaching her. she smiled at him as she handed the phone.

"h-hello?"

"KYOUYA!" Tamaki's loud sob had caused Kyouya to go deaf in one ear, so he switched the phone.


	2. apologies

*ahem* sorry about not updating :P but I lost the password and I've only just found it. If you want to continue (please do!) reading this story it can be found on my other account, Merthergirl. Please go to that one.

Apologies, Maddie. X


End file.
